The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Emissions test equipment measures levels of emissions in exhaust output by an engine. Emissions test equipment may be used to ensure that a vehicle complies with emissions standards. Emissions standards regulate the amount of emissions that a vehicle may produce. Emissions levels measured by the emissions test equipment must be accurate and repeatable to ensure that results of an emissions test are valid.
Systems and methods for evaluating the accuracy and reliability of emissions test equipment have been developed. These systems and methods typically inject substances into air flowing toward the emissions test equipment. The substances resemble emissions output by an engine, but the substances are injected from a source other than an engine. These systems and methods do not evaluate emissions test equipment under real-world conditions, and therefore do not evaluate emissions test equipment as accurately as desired.